1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous track assemblies, and, more specifically, to continuous track assemblies having variable geometry.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent trend in the farm implement business has been the increasing use of continuous tracks in place of wheels for farm implements. The continuous track offers the advantage of a lower unit pressure owing to the significantly larger ground engaging area when compared to a simple wheel assembly. This is especially advantageous in multi-row planters where the added weight of the overall assembly makes it important to provide ground support that is does not allow the planter to sink into the soil.
While the continuous track assemblies provide a lower ground engaging unit pressure, they tend to be bulkier which is a problem when employed on planting implements that are articulated between a planting and transport position. The continuous track assembly can interfere with the planter frame elements as they are folded into a transport position. In addition, the continuous track assemblies, because of having a greater ground engaging area, make it harder to turn and maneuver the planter when it is in the transport position.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a continuous track assembly that offers low ground engaging unit area pressure yet offers easy maneuverability in a transport position.